Mistletoe
by Peach Creek
Summary: Rev!EddxEdd one-shot. Christmas parties aren't Eddward's thing, but maybe Double D can help. Rated T for language.


_Parties,_ he thought with a shudder. _I hate parties._

Eddward glanced around the classroom and wrinkled his nose at the cheap, plastic decorations strung along the walls. The only light came from white Christmas lights tied into bundles in the middle of the tables and blinking at different speeds. He picked at finger foods from a plastic plate printed with a pattern that only succeeded in making it seem even more garish. The entire occasion practically screamed of poor taste and a low budget. It hardly even qualified as a party, a thought that came to him as he stared despondently into his cup of fruit punch. He'd only grabbed it to give his hands something to do. It was doing little but adding to the bitter taste in his mouth.

He wondered if any of them had ever been to a party before, and then with a wry smile he thought that of course they hadn't. Only little Double D had, and that was only because Eddward had dragged him to it. One hour and half a drink later, the little spoilsport demanded to be taken home. Of course, Eddward had complied. Who was he to deny his Little One a quiet night in? Well…a night in, at least.

Speaking of Double D, Eddward had barely seen him since they arrived. He'd been immediately snatched up by those annoying friends of his, chattering away about the upcoming Science Olympiad competition. How droll. And rather inconsiderate of Double D. After all, it was only because of his incessant pleading that Eddward was even here, sitting alone in a corner of the room sipping from a cup of shitty, sugary punch. He had half a mind to simply leave, let Double D wallow in his guilt, if he ever even realized his boyfriend was gone, but then Eddward would be the inconsiderate one.

And he really couldn't bring himself to upset the smaller teen like that.

With a sigh, he stood, leaving the cup on the table. He stretched, using his height to scan the room for that familiar beanie. Spotting it near the little CD player straining out tinny Christmas music, he made his way over, ignoring a couple of well-intentioned season's greetings, and looped his arm around Double D's neck, interrupting him mid-sentence. Double D looked up with a smile, eyes bright, but his expression fell at the look on Eddward's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, lowering the hand he had lifted to animate his story a few moments earlier.

"I am feeling neglected," Eddward stated plainly. "Why don't you say goodbye to your little friends and join me in a conversation with actual intellectual merit?"

"Eddward!" Double D pushed the other away, rounding on him with a scowl. "That was highly inappropriate! What on earth has gotten into you?"

"This pathetic excuse for a social function has inhibited my ability to filter myself, I suppose."

Holding up a finger to his friends, Double D offered an apologetic smile before turning to drag Eddward away and out into the hall. "Can't you even make an attempt to enjoy yourself?"

"I have. It failed, obviously." Eddward crossed his arms, leaning up against the wall beside the door. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. The least you could do is pay me some attention."

"Well, then perhaps you should leave, if you're so determined to have a poor attitude."

"Perhaps I will," he snapped, pushing off and stalking off.

He heard Double D sigh and enter the classroom again behind him, but he kept walking until he was outside. He took a seat on the front steps, sandwiching his hands between his knees to ward off the chill of the night. Watching his breath rise into the air, he allowed himself to consider that he might be feeling a bit jealous. He detested the emotion. It made him feel petty and selfish, and it caused him to behave in a way neither he nor Double D appreciated.

Not that any of this was really his fault. Double D knew he wouldn't enjoy something like this. He'd demanded Eddward's presence regardless and then abandoned him. What made those mediocre science club losers so much more appealing than himself?

He had been rather rude, however…

"I hate parties," he said to no one, huffing out a sigh.

"I know you do."

Eddward didn't have to look to know it was Double D behind him, but he glanced over his shoulder anyway. There he stood, that infuriatingly adorable brunet, scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and two steaming styrofoam cups in his mitten-clad hands. He pointed at the step with a finger, brow raised, and Eddward nodded, granting the smaller teen permission to sit. Double D passed over a cup of what Eddward found to be a surprisingly delectable hot chocolate, and for a moment they just sat in silence and sipped at the warm liquid. Eddward was the first to break the quiet.

"Greetings, Little One."

"Hello." Double D scooted closer to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Feeling better for the fresh air?"

"I am." He fidgeted with the edge of his cup, breaking little pieces off and letting them hang from the sides. "I…owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you don't have to be so blunt about it."

"It would seem we have a difference in opinion, but please continue."

Eddward smirked, wrapping an arm around Double D. "Your sass will get you nothing but in trouble."

"Maybe that's where I want to be," Double D purred softly.

"You…we're getting off topic! Will you allow me to apologize or not?" After receiving a "go on" gesture, Eddward took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am sorry for my rude behavior. It was entirely uncalled for."

"I forgive you, Edd." Double D flashed a smile. "And I am sorry for neglecting you. It really does mean the world to me that you would come."

"_Only_ for you."

"I know. And I have a surprise for you. A token of gratitude, if you will."

Double D sat up to reach into his pocket, withdrawing a little bundle of greenery that he held high above their heads. Eddward craned his neck to see and snorted when he identified it as a small twig of mistletoe. His sarcastic comment stuck in his throat when Double D took the initiative, closing the distance between them with practiced ease. The kiss was soft and sweet and entirely Double D, and Eddward would be lying if he said he didn't love it. The shorter brunet pulled back to place measured kisses on Eddward's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, jaw, anywhere and everywhere he could reach, and by the time he was done, the swimmer was certain he would have no problem talking Double D into leaving the party for home.

"Allow me ten more minutes to say goodbye to my friends, dear."

Well. Almost no problem.


End file.
